


flying home to you

by dahyunverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, F/F, long distance love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: Time is running out and all Nayeon wants to do is to spend time with Jihyo.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 28





	flying home to you

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day !!
> 
> thank u to raven and rica for always giving me inspiration and stories to create as my own. i love writing for u, guys. so, as ur valentines date, this one's for u, especially for u rica hehe.
> 
> enjoy !!

Nayeon feels a little bit out of place. She’s in a new university with new sets of people she doesn’t completely know. Interacting is okay for her, but usually, she doesn’t make the first move.

It was difficult for her because of her growing trust issues and the baggage she has been carrying around. The pain and suffering is still haunting her and she can’t stop thinking. Thinking and thinking until her thoughts eat her and she has nobody else around.

If Nayeon is good, she’s incredibly good at isolating herself from everyone. Even those who are the closest to her.

That alone scares her, because one day, she’ll wind up alone. No one likes staying for people who push them away when all they want to do is to help her. Then again, that’s what she thinks, but no person is a rehabilitation center.

She knows she needs to deal with some things alone.

The other problem for Nayeon is, when she’s attached to a person, she becomes too dependent. She doesn’t want that, so that’s another reason why she doesn’t like it when people get too close. She likes keeping them at a certain distance.

With that, she asks, why the hell is she chasing after Park Jihyo?

Well, not literally, it’s just that when Nayeon found out that the woman she loved in secret is leaving soon. There’s not much time, because she’s afraid that once Jihyo sets foot on another country, all the memories of the two of them will start to fade.

_ Nayeon doesn’t want that. _

She wants to spend every single moment with her, she wants to let Jihyo feel that she’s loved and that she truly loves her.

Even if Jihyo doesn’t.

-

It was Nayeon’s first day. She was terrified to say the least, hoping that nothing goes wrong in a new environment. Her previous school has contained so many memories that it hurt her. She wanted to get away from there for a while. 

Sure, there were a lot of amazing memories as well. However, things started to fall apart when she was in her senior year.

Four years in that school, she met the most amazing people ever, but eventually, Nayeon kept her distance. Not wanting to get too close to them, that’s why she transferred.

Walking down the unfamiliar hallways, there were a lot of people staring. She didn’t like it one bit. Nayeon wasn’t the only transferee here, right?

She then bumped into someone while spacing out. “I’m sorry!”

The two of them bent down to get Nayeon’s book. “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.”

“It’s okay. I kind of spaced out there,” Nayeon scratches her head, and the blonde woman hands her the book. “I’m Nayeon.”

“Jeongyeon, new here?” she smiles, receiving a nod from the other girl. “Which class?”

“Room 187,” Nayeon says. “You?”

“Hey, me too! Shall I tour you?” Nayeon nods, and the two of them walk side-by-side.

Nayeon does her best to push out some thoughts. Jeongyeon was her first friend, and she didn’t want to ruin it immediately. She, however, keeps in mind that she wouldn’t get too close.

The two of them arrive at their classroom after a short tour, sitting together in the back row because why not? Who likes sitting up in front?

“...Wait, you came from that prestigious school? Why move here?”

Nayeon smiles. “Well, the people there I guess? Gives me bad flashbacks. I miss the ambience of the school, though.”

“Yeah, I heard that there’s a home-y feel every time you go there,” Jeongyeon replies. “I’ve been wanting to go there for a long time now, but I never got the chance.”

“We could go there sometimes. I’ll tour you like you toured me.”

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea, but won’t you bump into the people you’re running away from?”

Nayeon shrugs. “Whatever. We’re going there for the serenity, not the people anyway.”

“True,” Is all Jeongyeon says, because their professor stepped in. “Let’s discuss more later at lunch. I’m with a couple of friends, if that’s okay with you?”

“No problem. I’d love to meet them,” Nayeon smiles.

-

To be honest, Nayeon didn’t really expect that she’d gain friends at this school so easily. She wanted to put up with being unnoticed, being invisible to everyone, but with that pretty face of hers and her charming bunny teeth, she wouldn’t go unnoticed.

Currently, she is sitting with Jeongyeon’s friend, Sana. “Hi, new girl!”

“Sana, she has a name, you know,” Jeongyeon smacks her head.

“Ow!” Sana grunts and steals her sandwich. Nayeon watches them, amused.

Suddenly, she recalls her old friends that she left. Somehow, feeling guilty now that she thinks of it. But, then again, it wasn’t her fault that she went away.  _ It was never her fault. _

Jeongyeon and Sana’s bickering went on, then after a few minutes, another woman sits down at their table. “Jihyo!”

Nayeon looks at her, and boy, her heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous. “Meet Nayeon. She’s new here, be nice or else.”

“Or else what?” Jihyo puts on a serious face and then later on smiles. “Kidding. Hey, nice to meet you. I hope these two didn’t embarrass you on your first day.”

“Hey!” they said in unison.

“What!” Jihyo matches their energy, then they laugh. “Remember when the both of you decided it was okay to embarrass me in front of my crush?”

Sana laughs. “She still found you cute though.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jihyo blushes then smiles. “So, Nayeon, why did you move here?”

Nayeon was munching on her food, not really paying attention, but when she heard that Jihyo was somehow taken, she somehow felt bad yet relieved. Bad because she was really,  _ really,  _ pretty, and relieved because at least now in her new school, she wasn’t going to become attached and chase after a person who literally doesn’t care about her.

After chewing, she answered Jihyo’s question the same way she did with Sana and Jeongyeon earlier. She wasn’t really trying to open up to them because again, she doesn’t want whatever happened to happen again.

-

Honestly, it was a long story.

In Nayeon’s previous school, she was somehow popular. She had a circle of amazing friends that she wouldn’t trade for with anyone else in the world. Her grades were outstanding, and she was part of the school’s softball team.

That is where she met Mina.

Mina was in the lower batch, so technically, Nayeon was her senior and her mentor in softball. Mina was new to the sport, however, she really wanted to play and try it out, so she did. The coach didn’t approve of her, but Nayeon saw potential, and basically, the majority of the softball team were seniors and were either moving to another country or to another school.

Their school wasn’t exactly that great. Sure, the education was of average quality, but the administration was too strict and conservative. 

As Nayeon trained her, she picked up pretty quickly which Nayeon truly admired. Since they train until 9PM usually, the two of them would always eat dinner together; that’s where feelings got involved.

Eventually, the two of them got together and dated each other for almost half of the school year. Nayeon was the one courting her and Mina was getting fond of her more and more each day. Once Nayeon decided that she was ready for a relationship and ready to ask Mina to be her girlfriend, her heart was shattered into pieces when she saw Mina kissing another girl at practice. As it turned out, Mina was also into this girl from the cheerleading squad.

Embarrassed and heartbroken, Nayeon immediately went to the coach and excused herself from training, which he allowed. She went home, crying, not even having the energy to do anything. She had a load of requirements to be done, but she simply stared at it and sulked. Nayeon didn’t even eat anything.

It was the first time she finally loved someone and didn’t get tired of it. It was the first time she was willing to risk it all. It was the first time that someone actually rejected her, but found out in the most hurtful possible way.

Her friends, Yeri, Jisoo, and Irene were all concerned that she didn’t go out of her dorm for the past few days. No texts, no calls, not even a single tweet in any of her twitter accounts, so the three decided to pay her a visit.

After a couple of knocks, Nayeon decided to open the door only to be met by three pairs of arms hugging her. “What the hell happened to you?”

After letting them in and taking out the food the three brought from the plastic bag, Nayeon proceeded to tell them the story. 

“...I don’t know her side yet though. I don’t really want to face her. I should just quit the team.”

“Are you crazy? You’re the star player, and you’re going to quit because of some girl?” Irene almost yells.

Nayeon sighs. “She’s not just some girl.”

“Girl… if she did you dirty like that after mentoring her and shit, then yes, she is just some girl,” Yeri butts in and the two girls nod in agreement. “You better get your head straight. Our finals and your big game is next week.”

“But if you’re not ready yet, take your time. Our teachers would understand, I think your coach will too,” Jisoo says, reassuringly.

“Thank you, girls. I appreciate the visit. I might go back to school on Monday,” Nayeon plops down on her bed. “I need time for myself, I guess.”

“Aw, you don’t want us to visit?” Yeri pouts.

“Stop being a clingy ass!” Yeri yelps when a pillow gets thrown to her. 

“Fuck you!”

-

Nayeon smiles at the memory. Although, that was her worst month of the year, it was also her best because it allowed her to remember that all she needed was herself and of course, her friends who got her back.

She misses them a lot.

“So! Classes done, what will you be doing?” Jeongyeon puts her arm around Nayeon’s shoulders. “Is it alright if I do this? I know we just met.”

Nayeon nods. “Yeah, it’s okay, also I won’t be doing anything, so I might go straight home.”

“Wanna hang out with Jihyo, Sana and I?” the blonde girl asks.

“Uh, would that be alright?”

“Yeah, of course. Sana loves you already, and I must say, she’s  _ really  _ clingy, so beware,” they both laugh.

“Well, you both are clingy,” she says. 

Jeongyeon’s expression changed for a moment. “Is that bad?”

“Oh, wait no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Nayeon says. “I like it because we all met today and we’re comfortable with each other already. It feels nice that you don’t exclude anyone.”

“Yeah, it feels like shit to be excluded to be honest,” Jeongyeon sighs. “I hate how some students here shit on transferees already without even getting to know them.”

“Jeongyeonnie! Nayeonnie!” Sana screams from a distance.

“Here we go,” Jeongyeon groans and immediately Sana is throwing her arms at her and does the same to Nayeon.

“So, are we going to my place or the mall near here to eat?” Sana asks, clinging onto Nayeon.

“How about the mall? So we could show Nayeon our favorite restaurants,” Jeongyeon suggested and Sana agrees. “It’s settled then. Let’s wait for Jihyo so she can decide where.”

“Sorry, Nayeon. We’re really indecisive,” they laugh. “But maybe, you could pick? What are you craving for right now?”

“I’m down for anything, honestly,” Nayeon answers. “Pizza?”

“Oh god, Papa Louie’s place serves the  _ absolute best  _ pizzas. You need to try it,” Jeongyeon jumps in excitement. “I haven’t eaten pizza in forever!”

Jihyo joins the group and chimes in. “Oh please, you had pizza last Friday.”

“Shut up,” Jeongyeon grunts and everyone laughs.

-

Hanging out with the three of them has been great for Nayeon. The negative thoughts and memories from her past haven't caught up on her once again. Unlike this summer, she had to deal with a lot of overwhelming thoughts and emotions, and she felt like she wasn’t going to survive.

Right now, she feels lightheaded and free. However, being with the three of them reminded her of her three best friends back in high school, and remembering them made her remember what happened to her and Mina.

_ Mina. _

She was the reason why she didn’t want to get attached and be in love again. The first person she thought she could trust her heart with, broke it, and she never wanted that ever again.

“So, did you have fun last night?” Jihyo asked, while Nayeon sat on their table.

Jeongyeon was still not around and Sana had to pick something up from the library, so it was just the two of them. Nayeon’s heart raced at the sight of Jihyo, and she didn’t know why.

“Yeah, I did. Thank you for being nice and welcoming,” she smiles as she chews on her food.

Jihyo reciprocated her smile, but wider. Nayeon melted on the spot. “That’s good to hear. Hey, by the way, could you accompany me next week?”

“Sure, where though?” Nayeon asks, and then the two girls arrive with their lunches.

“What are y’all talking about?” Sana asks, cutely.

“Talking behind our backs, huh,” Jeongyeon says playfully, and Jihyo smacks her head.

“Yeah, what about it?” Jihyo plays along then they all laugh. “No, but I was asking Nayeon if she could accompany me to  _ her  _ school.”

“My school?” Nayeon asks, confused.

“No no, I get what she means,” Jeongyeon says. “Tell her, Jihyo.”

Then Jihyo proceeds to talk about her past and opening up to Nayeon. She tells her how she still loves her ex and she wants to get back together. She was the one who ended things, not Jihyo. Jihyo gave her almost everything, she loved her but eventually she got tired of her and left without even explaining why. Jihyo just wanted an explanation.

“Honestly, you’re dumb if you’ll tell her that you still love her,” Nayeon says, which catches the three other girls off guard. “But, yeah, I do believe that you still deserve an explanation. She owes you one.”

“Woah there,” Jeongyeon says. “I like you, Nayeon. Straightforward, but that’s dumb that you’re going to accompany Jihyo. I mean, I wouldn’t. I hate that girl.”

“Shut up,” Jihyo rolls her eyes at her. “So, will you go with me?”

“What choice do I have? You might do something stupid,” Nayeon jokes, and Jeongyeon high-fives her.

“Exactly!”

Sana laughs at them and shakes her head. “I swear, Jihyo. Sometimes, no explanation is an explanation. You just gotta live with it.”

“But, Jihyo does deserve an explanation. Feelings were involved and it’s the least that the girl could do is tell her why, even if it was years ago, she deserves to know,” Nayeon chimes in. “It would make her mind at peace. She deserves that.”

She does deserve that, Nayeon knows because Mina never gave her an explanation. Mina never even talked to her or said sorry. All of that hurt, but eventually, she used all that hurt to aim higher. Nayeon never got her peace of mind, so somehow, Sana was right.

_ No explanation is an explanation. _

Sometimes, when you finally become face-to-face with that person who broke you, you suddenly don’t want that explanation anymore. For a short moment, merely seeing them takes you back to whatever hurt you felt, then it finally fades.

Sana sighs. “Alright, but don’t tell her that you love her, please. That’s really stupid of you.”

“Top of the class, but dumb as hell in the love department,” Jeongyeon laughs, and Jihyo smacks her once again.

“I’ll think about it, okay? When I see her and I feel like telling her, I would, then if I don’t, I won’t,” Jihyo tells them.

Soon, the bell rang and they all headed back to their classes.

-

Today was the day Jihyo decided to go to her ex-girlfriend’s school and  _ try  _ to take her back, and of course, to ask for an explanation. 

Nayeon was nervous because it would be the first time she’d be alone with Jihyo, and honestly speaking, the two of them were the least close with each other. She had classes with Jeongyeon and Sana so they were closer.

“Hey, you good to go?” Jihyo asks, and Nayeon simply nods in response.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

The ride towards the school was quiet, and there were faint Taylor Swift songs in the background. Nayeon wonders if she should talk, she honestly doesn’t want to ruin the comfortable silence in the air, but she  _ tries  _ to break the ice. “If it’s okay to ask, how long have you been together?”

“You can ask,” Jihyo smiles at her, eyes still on the road. “Well, we were together since childhood, and yeah, feelings got involved.”

“Who said it first?”

“She did,” she replies. “I’ve always wanted to say it. She told me in fourth grade, and she never wanted to lose whatever we had, and I totally felt the same way.”

“It was romantic. We just got home from school and we were walking by the beach, the sand was in her hair, the sun matched her eyes, then when I looked at her, I smiled and in that moment I wanted to tell her, but she beat me to it.”

“We were kids. We were glued to the hip, but yeah, things got out of control and emotions got in the way and we kind of… fell out. She told me she’s been seeing someone else.”

“All the times I wanted to leave, I didn’t. It honestly crossed my mind but I never did it because it took me back to the old days, I loved her and I still do.”

Nayeon smiles, and her heart aches for Jihyo. She deserved so much more. “Do you think you can move on if she doesn’t take you back?”

“I think so…” Jihyo says unsure, and the car comes to a stop. They were here. “There’s only one way to find out.”

“I’m here, okay?” Nayeon reassures her and squeezes her hand. “We can get ice cream no matter what happens.”

JIhyo simply smiles at her, and they get out of the car. They were met with a tall woman, wearing jeans, a green coat and a white shirt under it. “Jihyo?”

“Hi, Tzuyu,” Jihyo greets her. “So, uh, wanna go over there?”

“Yeah, no problem,” she smiles. “Hey friend.”

“Oh, right, this is Nayeon,” Jihyo points out. “And this is Tzuyu.”

“Hi,” Nayeon says sheepishly. “Go ahead. I’ll wait here.”

The two women go to the side, by the grassfields and they sit. Jihyo looks at her and smiles. 

“So, why did you want to talk?” Tzuyu starts off, and Jihyo takes a deep breath.

“At first, I did want to take you back. I came here, and went out of my way to try to get you back. To get us back, but it’s not that easy. And when I saw you once I got out of the car, I realized that I don’t feel the same love I had for you before. I love you, but I know this isn’t going to work anymore,” Jihyo says, almost tearing up. “Right now, I just want an explanation from you. I want to know why you never told me anything. We could’ve still fixed us, you know?”

Tzuyu takes in her words, and does her best to come up with an answer. She did deserve an explanation. “Looking back, I did almost everything with you at a young age, and love doesn’t just go away; it changes. My love for you changed and whatever you felt when you saw me again for the first time after a couple of years, that’s what I felt somehow.”

“It changed and it sucked, and I was a coward for not telling you. When I met someone else, I felt the same butterflies as I did with you. I know that’s shitty as hell, and I should’ve told you, but I got scared. I was so scared of losing you that I ended up losing you.”

There were tears in their eyes as they talked. Jihyo squeezed Tzuyu’s hand in hopes of comforting her, and the taller woman reciprocated. After a while, Tzuyu spoke again. “All I wanted to say is I’m really sorry for all the pain that I’ve caused you.”

“Honestly, any pain was worth it when it came to you,” Jihyo smiled through her tears. “I hope I can find that again someday.”

“I hope you do, Jihyo,” Tzuyu says, wiping her tears. “Do you have any more questions?”

Jihyo stays silent for a moment. Thinking if she could ask something, anything, but she settles for silence. She wouldn’t be able to move on if it were asked.

“No, I’m good,” she finally says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tzuyu says getting up, but Jihyo stops her.

“Does she make you happy?”

Tzuyu looks back at her, and Jihyo sees her eyes form like crescents as she smiles.  _ She’s happy.  _ “Yeah, they make me happy.”

“Good.”

Jihyo thought that it would hurt, but Jihyo was okay. She will be.

She walks up to her friend who’s currently taking pictures of the sunset. “So, ice cream?”

“Heck yes,” Nayeon puts away her phone and looks at Jihyo. The orange and purple sky behind her was mesmerizing, but she was more focused on the woman in front of her.

_ She’s beautiful. _

“You’re beautiful, Jihyo,” Nayeon blurts out.

Jihyo laughs and shakes her head. “I’m not. Let’s go eat ice cream, or maybe dinner first then ice cream.”

_ You’re beautiful. _

“Okay, dinner first then. Your treat?” Nayeon jokes, and Jihyo simply nods as she opens the car and revs the engine.

_ She’s beautiful. _

_ More than she knows. _

-

After that day, Nayeon and Jihyo became close. When they ate dinner, she thought that Jihyo would cry or be sad but she wasn’t. They were happy and laughing about their past lives. They reminisced how good the old days were and wished they were kids again watching cartoons the whole day, eat, take an afternoon nap, wake up to eat and then sleep. Then repeat.

Jihyo also talked about her family, and well, she talked about her past relationships. Turns out, each valentines day, Jihyo had a lot of gifts from suitors, but they never knew that she was taken over the years until they were in their last year of high school.

In college, it was more of a breather for Jihyo because since almost all students were busy with their classes, they didn’t have that much time for all that romance, and she was somehow thankful.

“How about you, Nayeon?” Jihyo asks, slicing her chicken. “How has romance been for you?”

“Well, you could say that I’m unlucky as you are,” Nayeon replies. “The first time I  _ finally  _ opened up, my heart got broken.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Truly,” she says. “But right now, I think I have my eye on someone, but I don’t think it’s going to work. And I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of commitment.”

“I see. Are you scared of being attached?” the other girl asks. “Because I am. Who knows, though. If someone tries to ask me out, and is persistent. I would give it a try.”

“Well, I’m usually the one who makes the first move, so,” Nayeon shrugs and Jihyo laughs. “But, I am scared of being attached. Towards anyone, really. I honestly didn’t think I’d meet you three, so that goes down the drain. So, I guess now, I’m scared of being attached  _ romantically. _ ”

“Aw, you’re attached to us? Cute,” Jihyo coos. “If Sana finds out about this, she will never  _ ever  _ leave.”

“I mean, Minatozaki is genuine, I’d want to keep her too.”

“Same.”

“Yeah, and the two of you, too, honestly,” Nayeon says and Jihyo smiles.

They continue eating their food in silence, and one of them can say that they’re ready once again.

Nayeon looks at Jihyo as she finishes her food and smiles.

_ I think I like her. _

-

A few weeks later, the four of them are at Sana’s place doing some last minute cramming before they could finally chill and vibe.

Well, Jihyo and Jeongyeon were done anyway, but the other two are finalizing their research papers. Nayeon was mad at herself because instead of finishing up her paper, she was thinking of Jihyo and how they became closer at lunch and how casual all of them spoke to each other. She was thinking of how she could be subtle, but unsubtle with how she is feeling.

Nayeon  _ only  _ likes her for now, and she didn’t want to dive in that deep. She knows about Jihyo and Tzuyu as well, so she’s scared that she will become some rebound, though she knows Jihyo would never.

“...And, I’m done,” Nayeon says, then clicks save. “Fuck. I don’t want to cram anymore.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Sana is on her last few paragraphs, and she’s focused. Something Nayeon hasn’t seen before. “God. I wish I never went to that party. I met this girl and we started  _ dating _ and instead of doing that I would rather do my paper, thank you very much.”

“Okay, but you chose to date her, instead,” they all laugh.

“Haha shut the fuck up,” Sana says, sternly.

“Be like Jihyo, Sana. She’s not dumb when it comes to intimacy,” Jeongyeon giggles.

Sana simply rolls her eyes at her. “Whatever. You know I love being close to people.”

“Yeah, but be careful,” Nayeon says. “Sometimes, not everyone is the same, you know?”

“I know,” Sana smiles. “It’s hard being the only child yet you’re  _ gifted  _ with this thing that makes you want to hug someone.”

“You have us,” Jihyo says. “Always.”

“Bro, don’t make me cry, I'm on the last sentence,” Sana says. “You can’t pull this shit on me!”

They all laugh and order some Taco Bell as they wait for Sana. Jeongyeon also picks a movie to watch.

“Hey, Nayeon?” Jihyo calls out for her after ordering some taco bell. “If I may ask, remember the dining place we ate a few weeks ago? I’ve been meaning to ask you about your ex.”

“What, are you crushing on Nayeon or something?” Jeongyeon snorts and Jihyo smacks her in the head. “Ow! I mean, she’ll tell us if she wants to.”

“It’s okay,” Nayeon smiles and tells them all about it. Sana was done typing up her paper and along with passing it, so all of them listened.

Nayeon made it short, but detailed. She didn’t want to cry in front of them. Sure, it still hurt, but she liked someone else now.

“Woah,” Sana says after Nayeon’s done. “That’s fucking cruel…”

“Yeah, have you ever talked?” Nayeon shakes her head no. “Will you, though?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“That’s very smart of you, Nayeon,” Jeongyeon says and Jihyo does it again. “I mean, you did have some realizations, but took you long enough.”

“Oh, by the way, another reason why I asked you all to come is because I have big news to share,” Jihyo states and everyone settles down for a bit. “Don’t get mad. I did everything I could to refuse, but at the same time, I didn’t want to pass up the opportunity.”

Everyone listened attentively, nobody said a word, but somehow, they knew what she was supposed to say next.

“...I’m moving to Singapore next year.”

-

This is one of the reasons why Nayeon never wanted to like anyone nor even get attached towards them. Being attached was a deathtrap, and she wished she never trapped herself in it.

When Jihyo said that, her heart shattered, she somehow wondered why because she merely liked her. They weren’t ready for any commitments right now, however, time is running out and Nayeon wants to spend more time with Jihyo. So, her impulsive self asked Jihyo if they could share an apartment together.

Well, for that matter, it was either Jihyo’s or Nayeon’s, and it was a tough decision because both apartments are near their university and both can hold two people. Jihyo didn’t have a roommate, and neither did Nayeon.

“Mine has a view of the sunset and the sunrise, beat that,” Jihyo said. “And I know, even if it’s only been a couple of months, you love sunsets and taking pictures of them.”

“Okay, okay! I’m moving in,” Nayeon rolls her eyes. “I’ll start packing tomorrow, and you better help me, roomie.”

“Of course,” Jihyo jumps excitedly. “Nayeonnie is my roomie!”

_ Cute. _

Oh God, Nayeon’s heart was about to combust seeing Jihyo that happy made her whole day made.

  
  


The next day, Jihyo arrived at Nayeon’s now  _ old  _ apartment to pick her up. She did promise she would first thing in the morning, however, although Nayeon already packed her things in boxes and her luggage was already by the door, the owner was still fast asleep.

“Jesus Christ, Nayeon. Wake up!” Jihyo knocks at the door. “We’re late for breakfast, you weirdo.”

“The door’s open,” Nayeon groans sleepily. “Give me five minutes.”

“You said that five minutes ago!” she grunts. “And the door is  _ not  _ open.”

“Alright, alright, I’m up,” Nayeon says and opens the door. “Give me five minutes to prepare myself. Make yourself at home.”

Jihyo looks around. “You have a nice place here. Why move with me?”

“I told you,” Nayeon said, mouth full with toothpaste foam. “I just met you, and I want to spend more time with you.”

“Why not spend more time with Sana and Jeongyeon?”

“Are you dumb? I’ll be stuck with those idiots when you go,” they both laugh. “I’m done. Let’s go.”

Nayeon takes her luggage downstairs, while Jihyo carries the boxes that weren’t that heavy. It was a couple of Nayeon’s merch that she wanted to bring so that she could actually make herself feel at home in yet another new apartment.

She moved to that apartment when she transferred schools, so the landlord was kind of confused when she moved out, but he didn’t ask anymore questions.

When Nayeon got into the car, she realized that she had lunch with Jihyo at school, she had dinner with her, and now, she’s having breakfast with her. And, she’s about to do that for the rest of her days,  _ alone, with Jihyo. _

_ Oh fuck. _

“You good there?” Jihyo glances at her. “Nervous for our first breakfast date?”

What the fuck. Nayeon’s heart raced and she could feel her face heating up. “Oh, shut up. I need my coffee.”

Jihyo simply laughs and Nayeon realizes it again. She’ll be hearing that laugh more often now. Not only during lunch or when they hang out after class. She’ll be hearing it. 

Nayeon curses at herself for being so impulsive. She never thinks of the consequences.

They arrive at a breakfast buffet, and Nayeon was beyond happy that there was unlimited coffee and she could also brew her own if she wanted to. “How come I’ve never been to this place?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you always sleep in the mornings,” Jihyo chuckles, placing bacon on her plate.

“You don’t know that!” Nayeon pouts. “Besides, I could wake up early if I wanted to.”

“Sure you would.”

“I would if I know you’ll always take me here during our weekend mornings,” Nayeon smirks, and Jihyo simply laughs.

“You know, breakfast is one of my favorites,” Jihyo tells Nayeon after they settled onto their table. “My dad made me the best breakfast, and when he’s too lazy to cook or there’s no ingredients, we’d go here.”

Jihyo took Nayeon to where her dad took her when she was younger. The thought of that alone made Nayeon’s heart race once again. “That’s nice. How is he?”

“He’s actually in Singapore, that’s why he wants me to move,” she says. “He said he missed having breakfast with me, so in the mornings, we wake up really early, we FaceTime, and we cook and eat breakfast together.”

“That’s really sweet,” Nayeon says. “Good thing I don’t eat breakfast that much, or else, I would be intruding.”

“Oh, no. He actually wants to meet you,” Jihyo replies. “I told him about you earlier today, and he got pretty bummed because I told him I was eating breakfast with you.”

“Oh, shit. I feel pressured right now,” she takes a big sip of her coffee. “I make the best eggs though, so don’t worry.”

“Well, then as my new roomie, let me taste it and show off those skills to my dad,” Jihyo says excitedly.

“Will do.”

The next day, Nayeon did wake up early. After moving in last night and unpacking her things, she was pretty exhausted so she slept early. Getting up, Nayeon instantly lit up when she smelled the coffee in the air.  _ Jihyo just gets her. _

“Morning,” Nayeon said, yawning.

“Had a good sleep?” Jihyo asked while handing Nayeon a mug full of hot coffee.

“Yeah,” she replies. “The bed is  _ so  _ comfortable. Where the heck did you get that mattress? I feel like my back is relieved of all pain.”

Jihyo laughs. “My dad bought it for me and Tzuyu, supposedly. I honestly asked him the same thing.”

A few moments later, Jihyo’s phone started ringing and Nayeon became nervous. The coffee was  _ not  _ helping. “It’s my dad. You ready?”

“Yeah…?” Jihyo laughs and answers the call.

“Hey, dad!” Jihyo says, enthusiastically. “This is Nayeon, my schoolmate, friend, and roommate.”

“Good morning, sir,” Nayeon smiles.

The man smiles back, and takes out his spatula. “You ready for an egg battle, Nayeon?”

“Whenever you are, sir.”

“Let’s get to it!”

Nayeon made a simple sunny side up egg, runny yolk, with some bacon, and kimchi fried rice. It was her go-to breakfast whenever she had the time or whenever she stayed up all night doing her homework and was hungry. On the other hand, Jihyo made scrambled eggs with avocado toast, and her dad made simple buttered fried rice with bacon and eggs in it.

After cooking, they ate and had a nice conversation. Nayeon wasn’t exactly a morning person, however, this was different. She thought to herself that she should be a morning person, because Jihyo’s dad was great. He wasn’t those typical dads who were too strict, he was playful and got to know Nayeon more.

Of course, as a father, he would want to know more of his daughter’s friends without actually scaring them off, and then again, Nayeon would be Jihyo’s roommate until she moves out, so she got asked a lot of questions and Nayeon stayed honest as possible.

What’s the point of lying anyway?

After an hour or so, they finished and they proceeded to wash the dishes. The call ended right after, and Jihyo broke the silence first.

“So?”

“What?” Nayeon doesn’t pry her eyes away from the dishes. She knows Jihyo is smiling right now and she didn’t want to be distracted. 

“How do you like him?”

“Your dad is so cool,” Nayeon smiles. “He asked a lot of questions, but at the same time, he had boundaries. Not all parents are like that.”

“Yeah,” Jihyo says. “I love him.”

“I can see why,” she replies. “Does he know about Tzuyu? If I may ask.”

“He does,” she smiles as she dries the dishes. “He wasn’t mad. He already knew and he was supportive of it, hence this apartment was bought.”

“Oh.”

After that, Nayeon had an idea.

-

Nayeon thought of the corniest, cheesiest, thing ever.

Well, for her it was. She’s never done this for Mina, so basically it’s her first time. During class, she asks Sana for help. “Does Jihyo like chocolates?”

“She does, why?” Sana asks back.

“Nothing. I was planning on doing this thing,” Nayeon trails off.

Sana squints her eyes, and looks at Nayeon suspiciously. “Do you like Jihyo?”

“Huh?” her face is now red. “Even if I deny it, my face says it all.”

Sana almost screams, but she simply bites down her pen. “I knew it! Jeongyeon owes me 50 bucks.”

“Jesus Christ, Jihyo was right about y’all,” Nayeon shakes her head, and Sana giggles. “Don’t tell her, though.”

“Of course. I promise,” Sana puts out her pink. “Pinky swear.”

“Alright, you pinky swear,” Sana nods. “Which kind does she like?”

“Kitkats.”

“Oh thank God,” she sighs in relief. “I thought it was gonna be expensive ones.”

“Nah, Jihyo’s the type of person who simply wants your presence as a gift. No need for extravagant things,” Sana says, taking down some notes because the professor was looking at them.

Nayeon does the same, still talking. “That’s cute.”

“And you’re really sweet for doing that,” Sana says.

Nayeon was taken aback. Flattered? “Are you not gonna talk me out of it?”

“No, why would I?” Sana asks. “If it’s about Tzuyu, it’s honestly about damn time Jihyo got over her, and you wouldn’t be a rebound.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She’s not like that,” she replies. “She’s honest with her feelings and to be honest, the fact that you met her dad and we haven’t said a lot.”

“You and Jeongyeon haven’t met her dad yet?”

Sana shakes her head no and was about to speak until their professor called them out. “Do you two girls at the back have something to say or you’d rather listen?”

They looked each other in the eye and returned back to taking notes. 

Nayeon thought for a moment, and she was surprised. She now wonders if Jihyo has taken them to the breakfast buffet they went to last Saturday. 

This changes everything.

After class, Nayeon decided to not hang out with the three. She was immediately bombarded by questions and Sana had to play along because she already knows what she’ll do.

“I’ll see you at home,” Jihyo says.

“Yeah. See you, take care, girls,” she smiles and waves at them.

Nayeon was headed to the nearest convenience store. All she had to buy was a box of kitkats and a couple of sticky notes. As she was buying it, she thought about it a lot. Either, she’d eat these kitkats, or she’d give it to Jihyo along with the sticky notes.

She had to decide very well and she had to think if she was doing the right thing. There’s nothing wrong with liking someone and doing things for them. In the short amount of time Jihyo and Nayeon had spent together, she was sure of her feelings. She was sure that she would want to pursue Jihyo if she allowed her to.

For as long as Jihyo is still here, she will spend most of her time with her.

Even if Jihyo doesn’t feel the same or feels nothing at all, she will try.

So, she goes home, takes a piece of kitkat and a sticky note, and writes:  _ Congrats for surviving three days of hell! :D lol next week’s going to be rough again, so have a break (have a kitkat) and rest pls :( ALSO CAN I HAVE MY COFFEE ICED IN THE MORNINGS I DON’T LIKE IT TOO HOT :( jk anything that you make is fine <3 Nayeon _

She decides to give it to her the next morning.

“What’s this?” Jihyo asks. “Oh my God, Nayeon. That’s so sweet, and yes, I can make you iced coffee.”

Jihyo hugs Nayeon and she reciprocates. She didn’t want to let go. “If it’s not too much for you, then okay, please make me iced coffee.”

“You know, I worked in Starbucks before,” Jihyo reveals, getting some ice from the fridge and the vanilla from the cabinet. “I know how to make a mean iced coffee.”

“Ooh, let me have a taste!”

And every night when Jihyo is fast asleep, Nayeon leaves the note and kitkat on the kitchen counter for her to see.

_ Hey!! I figured you stayed up last night because I saw your lights were still on lmao. Here’s another one! Hold on a little bit longer and we’ll get thru this!! You got this!! <3 Nayeon _

_ Classes are suspended today, but still here’s a kitkat, I can’t wait to watch movies w u and Sana n Jeongyeon later! It’s gonna be tough when we return for classes tom, we have a shit ton to do. U got this tho <3 Nayeon _

_ Another tough week again! I’m sorry I don’t get to wake up as early as we usually do. Am rlly tired and I need the xtra sleep. I miss bfast w u n ur dad!! <3 _

_ Heyyyy thank u for all the hugs that ure giving me recently. I know u need it as much as I do but still, thank u. Ur hugs help a lot. love u <3 _

Note after note, kitkat after kitkat, Jihyo’s way of saying thank you now is hugging Nayeon in the morning, but today, something shifted.

“Thank you, Nayeon,” Jihyo smiled despite how tired she was. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the sweetness. Both the chocolates and the notes.”

“I-it’s no problem,” Nayeon scratches the nape of her neck. “It’s the least I can do. I’m not really good at words when it comes to cheering people up.”

“Your simplicity in words makes me happy,” Jihyo confesses. “Let’s go. We’ll be late.”

-

Nayeon never stopped giving Jihyo those chocolates and those notes and sometimes she wonders if Jihyo is getting tired of it, but her smile whenever she’d receive it in the morning never falters. It stayed the same and the hugs we’re still the same and the kisses on the cheeks were still there.

For Nayeon, those hugs and kisses were different each day. She didn’t want to assume, but it felt like there were growing feelings in them.

One day, the note didn’t contain a motivational message, moreso, Nayeon didn’t think that it was motivational.

_ Hey, r u free this friday? I wanted to cook u dinner and I know the past few weeks have been rough and I wanted to cheer u up. If ure tired, pls always take a break even if it’s for 10 mins, you’ll feel relaxed when u continue ur works. So, just let me know whenever. U deserve to be treated well after all ur hard work. Anyway, im just a room away if u need me. love u <3 Nayeon _

“Nayeon?” Jihyo calls out for her, hugs her and kisses her. “Yeah, let’s do that tonight.”

Nayeon was surprised. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, it’s Friday anyway,” Jihyo smiles. “Besides, I always cook dinner and you cook breakfast. I’d love to taste whatever you have to prepare for me.”

“Okay, it’s a date,”  _ Oh shit.  _ Nayeon slipped. “I mean-“

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Later that night, Nayeon did her best to prepare an amazing dinner. Nothing too fancy, but it was creamy spaghetti with garlic bread and wine. Nayeon also cooked up some fried chicken because she knows Jihyo has been craving some for the past week.

“Holy shit, that smells good,” Jihyo says, coming out of her room, wearing her glasses.

_ You’re so beautiful. _

“Yeah? Wait ‘til you taste it,” Nayeon brags. “This is chef's kiss. Even your dad would agree.”

“Alright, let me have it!”

“Sure, take a seat, m’lady,” Nayeon laughs. “I hope you like it.”

They ate in silence for a while, and Nayeon knows this is what Jihyo needed. After a chaotic week full of school works, she needed serenity and peace. Nayeon’s heart was racing, she had this urge to tell her, to finally tell her that she likes her.

_ No. _

She loves her.

Time doesn’t truly define how deep your feelings are for a person. A relationship that lasted for 2 months and 2 years can have the same intensity of feelings. That’s what Nayeon realized, she loved Jihyo, but she never said it.

“I’ll miss you,” Nayeon says after a few bites of the chicken and spaghetti.

“I’ll miss you too,” Jihyo squeezes her hand and places a gentle kiss on it.

They both wished they said something sooner.

-

Today is the day Jihyo leaves the country, and Nayeon decided to stay in and sulk all day long.

She wants to hug Jihyo for the last time, of course, but at the same time, she doesn’t want to bid her goodbyes to Jihyo. It would feel too real and she doesn’t even know how to keep up with everything going on right now.

Nayeon looks back at the day Jihyo told her that she will be going to Singapore for the rest of her college life and perhaps, land a job there too. She didn’t tell her, but she cried all night. However, she did regret the fact that she simply joked around with her instead and asked her to hang out after breaking out the news, telling her: “Time’s about to run out, so I might as well spend more time with you.”

And they did.

They spend a lot of time together, but Nayeon felt like it was never enough, so she asked Jihyo if she could crash at her place for the time being. 

Jihyo lived alone, so that was okay.

Right now, as Nayeon wraps herself in a blanket, trying to muffle out the thoughts of her and Jihyo, she cries.

The tears can’t seem to stop because she loves Jihyo so much that it hurts that she’s leaving. It hurts more because she never got to tell Jihyo how she truly felt, and with that Nayeon self-loathes once again after a year of not being able to.

There were a lot of times where Nayeon was about to say how she truly felt, but didn’t. She never wanted to risk their friendship, but it was Jihyo. She said to herself that she would literally risk it all for her, but failed.

Nayeon should’ve just told her, and tried courting her, and hoped that she’d say yes.

Jihyo was her everything, but as she cried on her bed, the woman she loves is now boarding on the plane, maybe thinking why. Why did Nayeon not drive her to the airport? Why did Nayeon insist on staying at home? Why was Nayeon busy when Jihyo needed her the most?

Meanwhile, at the airport, Jihyo’s mind was full of thoughts. Thoughts about Nayeon.

“Is Nayeon really not coming?” Jihyo asks Sana.

Sana gives her a sad smile in response. “You should have told her when you had the chance.”

“Sana, I did have all the chances in the world, but what if she doesn’t feel the same?” Jihyo sighs. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Also, considering the fact that she’s basically my roommate now.”

“How could you even say that? Did you not see the look in her eyes whenever you two are spending time with each other?” Sana asks, frustrated at the two. “God. I wish the two of you sucked it up and told each other how you feel. Sucks to be in the middle.”

“I’m as oblivious as she is,” she admits. “And, even if I do tell her, there’s nothing I could do about it. I’m going to leave her here, anyway.”

“Are you sure about that? You will tell her how you feel, and do nothing?” Sana’s voice had a hint of disappointment and more frustration in it. “Are you hearing yourself right now? That’s not the Jihyo I was speaking to yesterday. That’s not the Jihyo who goes onto me with her day that she spent with some girl she’s madly in love with.”

“She’s not just some girl, Sana.”

“Exactly my point,” Sana says. “Are you still going to sit here for five more minutes until you board your plane, or are you going to tell her?”

-

Nayeon’s phone rings and she answers it after the second ring. “Sana?”

“Hey, Nayeon. I’m on my way to the airport to pick up Jihyo, do you maybe want to come?”

Nayeon’s heart skips a beat. “...She’s coming home?”

“Dumbass. She’s landing in a few minutes. Are you coming with me or not?”

“I am. Give me two minutes to prepare,” Nayeon said, getting up to wash her face and put on some decent clothes.

“Wow, two minutes?” Sana laughs. “When  _ I’m  _ the one asking you to hang out, you take two fucking hours to prepare. Jesus, where was Jihyo when I needed her?”

“Shut the fuck up, and drive, Minatozaki.”

Sana simply laughs and does her best to get to Nayeon’s as quickly as possible.

-

On their way to the airport, Nayeon brought chocolates to give Jihyo, and she was already preparing a speech in her head.

After all these years, it was still her, and it will always be. Nayeon didn’t have the chance to tell Jihyo in person, but now, she finally was. All the weight from her shoulders became lighter, all the baggage Nayeon had brought through the years of keeping it from her lessened, and she was able to breathe properly.

Seeing Jihyo again made Nayeon’s whole world stop, all she could see was her. Her. Her.

Just her.

Jihyo’s smile went wide when she saw the two girls from the distance.

Impulsively, Nayeon ran. She ran into her arms, almost dropping the chocolate gift from her hands. “Dear Lord, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more,” Jihyo says, looking Nayeon in the eye.

“Hey, there’s something I needed to tell you,” Nayeon starts, and Jihyo’s heart dropped. “I know there’s no easy way to say this, but I needed to tell you that I love you so much. I really do. This isn’t some kind of friendship, platonic love, but I love you. I love you and I can’t keep myself from not saying it. I needed to tell you myself because you deserve to know. You deserve so much in this world that I couldn’t give to you, that is why I’m offering my love to you.”

Nayeon tears up. “Ever since I met you, I knew that you’d be that someone that I’d risk it for. You’d be that girl that I am willing to risk it all no matter what. Even if you didn’t feel the same way, I was ready to jump on that grenade and tell you that I love you and that I wanted to be my girlfriend. I didn’t get any of the chances that were given to me because I was terrified of losing you.”

“I always told myself that I’d rather have you as my friend than nothing at all. It sucked, but I had to deal with it. I had to deal with the fact that I’m roommates with the person I love, but I can’t seem to tell her because I might scare her away. But, Jihyo, I never wanted to scare you. I never wanted you to see me as this monster, as this bad person, because baby, I wanted to protect you with all my life. I would do everything,  _ literally everything,  _ just to keep you safe and call you my home.”

Nayeon hands her the chocolate, and gets down on one knee. “Park Jihyo, there is nothing else I could mutter out but I love you and you’re the prettiest human being on this planet, and on this planet, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Jihyo couldn’t muster up the words, so she nods, tears filling her eyes as Nayeon slides the ring on her finger.

The whole airport stopped and clapped for the both of them. Sana in the background cheering and yelling “those bitches are my friends! I’m so happy for them.”

No matter the distance, their love for each other remained and grew each day that passed.

-

Nayeon’s phone rings, and she tries grabbing it from the nightstand without her blanket falling. “Hello?”

“Nayeon, I love you.”

There was silence from the other side of the phone, and all Jihyo could hear was the busy airport, and the speaker calling out for her. “I love you, Nayeon. I always have, and I’m sorry that I had to tell you just now. I should’ve told you earlier, but I was afraid that you’d run away and that I’d never see you again.”

“Jihyo-”

“Wait, let me finish-”

“I love you, Jihyo,” Nayeon smiles. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to go there with you. I can’t bear the sight of seeing you leave me.”

“Me too,” Jihyo sniffs. “Listen, I need to go. I’ll call you when I land.”

“Have a safe flight, Jihyo.”

After that phone call, Nayeon’s mood for the day dramatically went up. 

She knows that the distance between the two of them won’t become a hindrance because they will make it work. If it doesn’t work, Nayeon would regret everything for the rest of her life.

They still spent their mornings using FaceTime to cook and eat breakfast together, along with lunch and dinner. They always made time for each other and made it work. Nayeon loved her, and wished that she said it to her face rather on the phone. It just wasn’t right because she deserved so much more, so Nayeon became better, for her. And for herself.

-

“I love you, Nayeon,”

“I love you,”

Jihyo looks at her endearingly, but somehow confused. “Just I love you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Not ‘I love you, too,’ or maybe ‘I love you more?’”

Nayeon shakes her head and then smiles. “I say only ‘I love you,’ because I really mean it. I don’t think an ‘I love you most,’ will tell how much I love you because I just do. I love you, and that’s it.”

Jihyo smiles and kisses her. “God, how did I end up with such a beautiful woman?”

“I should be asking that myself,” Nayeon says. “You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.

Nayeon cuddles up to her and they spend the day together.

And forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hiraijiwoos on twt


End file.
